


Raollaan oleva ovi ja leikin loppu

by Kryptoniitti



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Love Triangles, M/M, Relationship(s), Small Violence
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptoniitti/pseuds/Kryptoniitti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun jotain päättää, on päätöksestä otettava kiinni.<br/>Lopun alku ja "Game Over" voi joskus olla uuden alku, joka vain odottaa että osaat päästää oikeista asioista irti ja laittaa oven kipeisiin asioihin perässäsi lukkoon lopullisesti. Mutta mistä aloittaa?</p><p>"Hän osas sisään tulla, minä päästin. Olen syyllinen saman verran kuin on hänkin.<br/>Sellainen olen ollut, ovi kuitenkin raollaan, eikä kaikki oo hyvin koskaan ihan täysin."</p><p> </p><p>-> Oneshot, joka rakensi itsensä yhdessä päivässä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raollaan oleva ovi ja leikin loppu

**Author's Note:**

> No hei ja huh! 
> 
> En edelleenkään hallitse näitä notejen kirjoittamisia, mutta yritetään edes sinne suuntaan.  
> \--> HUOM, Hyppää tästä seuraavaan nuoleen ja tämän noten sanoman tiivistelmään, jos et jaksa lukea selitystäni!
> 
> Tosiaan idea tähän ficciin lähti alunperin siitä, kun toista ficciäni kirjoittaessa jäin hieman takalukkoon, koska koen etten osaa kirjoittaa keskustelukohtia järkevästi rikkomatta muuta osaa palasiksi. Noh, se ajatus jäi takaraivoon ja yritin työstää muuta tekstiä että saisin solmun avattua, itsekritiikki iski varmaan viidesti kun aloitin uusia tekstejä ja nyt niitä onkin sitten tuolla puolivalmiina, saa nähdä näkeekö niistä yksikään päivänvaloa koskaan. 
> 
> Niin mutta kuitenkin, asiaan palatakseni ja niinkin lähimenneisyyteen kun perjantai-iltaan. Luin pitkästä aikaa muutamia teidän tekstejänne täältä sekä joitain uudelleenkin ja kommentitkin on vireillä kuhan saisin jotain järkevää puserrettua ulos. Kuuntelin sellaista biisiä (mikä on monille varmasti täysin tuntematon) joka on ollut jotenkin hassusti lähellä sydäntä aina: Teflon Brothers ft. Olavi Uusivirta - Pidä itsesi miehenä ja viimeistään kohta: "Sappinesteest maha parkkiintunu, mul on parkkimittari jo miinuksel." Herätti mut kirjoittamaan ja kirjoitinkin sitten jotain aivan erilaista kun olen kai koskaan kirjoittanut.
> 
> Tää ficci rakensi itsensä täysin Lauantain aikana, suurimmaksi osaksi yöllä tosin. Lykkäsin julkaisun kuitenkin tänne Sunnuntaille, koska halusin lukea tämän pariin otteeseen lävitse ennen kun tämän tänne räväytän, ehkä ihan hyvä. 
> 
> Niin joo ja tietty se että en tiedä imaisinko selkeästi jo että kirjoitin tämän osittain itseni kehitysmielessä.  
> Mutta joo, jätetään loppuhöpinä loppunoteen, jos joku sinne asti jaksaa edes lukea ;)
> 
> Itse ficciä en spoilaile yhtään, lukemallahan tuon näkee, mutta melkein uskallan itsekritiikistäni huolimatta sanoa että tykkään tästä edes ihan vähäsen!
> 
> \---> TÄSTÄ alkaa tiivistelmä, koska en osaa ilmaista itseäni lyhyesti 
> 
> \- Itsensäkehittämismielessä kirjoitettu Oneshot, jolla tarkoitus myös treenata hahmojen välisen keskustelun kirjoittamista (en sitä osaa)  
> \- Syntyi musiikin ja fanfictionin yhteisvaikutuksessa  
> \- Rakentui yhdessä päivässä, koitettu kuitenkin läpilukea ajatusvirheiden varalta useaan otteeseen
> 
> AINIIN ja tuo biisin pätkä mikä löytyy Summarysta, on sellaisesta kuin: Jenni Vartiainen - Toinen, Tuo kyseinen pätkä alkoi soida mun päässä tänään aamulla kun oikoluin tekstiä ja se kuin varkain löysi tiensä tähän ficciin mukaan, osuvasti tosin. NYT kuitenkin itse ficciin, olkaa hyvä!

Kello on kuus aamulla, pöytä on täynnä pulloja ja mä mietin.. Hetkinen, mitä mä ees mietin? En mä enää edes muista, mut kirkkaimpana mä muistan kuitenkin ettei tästä oo enää aikoihin tullut yhtään mitään. Mutta miten mä saisin tän kissa ja hiiri -leikin päätettyä? Ei tää _enää_ edes tunnu leikiltä, ennemminkin peliltä jossa menen kokoajan niin läheltä surullisenkuuluisaa **"Game Over"** :ia että on vain ajan kysymys millon kaikki päättyy syövyttävään pimeyteen. 

  
Mieleni herää ja muistikuvat polttavat mieltäni tykyttävästi. Huulet korvanlehden reunaa hipaisten, sormet kylkiluita etsien ja sanat joita ei tarvittu, koska ajatukset olivat _yhtä_. Toisin nyt tuntuu että joku olisi käynyt sotkemassa ajatukseni aivan väärään järjestykseen ja ihan isoksi mössöksi. Siksi olen edelleen hereillä ja sinä vain mielessäin, niin kuin nykyään niin usein. Oikeastaan aivan liian usein, **voi vittu**.

Mä oikeastaan odotin sitä soittoa tänään, odotin että sä tuut ja revit mun sielun sun suudelmilla kappaleiksi. Mutta ehkä mä en olekkaan tarpeeksi heikko kohta sulle, toisin kun se toinen joka susta kamppailee. Jäätä hohkaava katse, veistoksellinen ryhti ja tarpeeks häijy asenne, mitä mulla olis millä kamppailla pahaa poikaa vastaan? Kaikkihan aina tahtoo sen häijyn ja mysteerisen tyypin, eikä sitä joka kuuntelee sun tunteet ja lohduttaa sua. Se lohduttaja on aina se kakkosjätkä, joka yleensä friendzonetetaan jossain kohtaan. Ei, mä en oo _pessimisti_ kun mä sanon niin, mä oon täysin realisti ja melkeen jo hyväksyny oman kohtaloni.

Kuljen ympäri tätä asuntoa ja suljen valoja jokapuolelta. Jokaikinen elektroniikkalaite ja yksittäinenkin lamppu on päällä, enkä ymmärrä miksi oon jättänyt jääkaapinkin raolleen. Niin kai mä elämässäni aina teen, jätän oven rakoselleen että elämässäni on helppo kulkea edestakaisin mielensä mukaisesti ja se on kai aina ollutkin mun ongelma. Mä en oo liian kiltti niin kuin esimerkiks Fisu, mut mä oon liian luottavainen ja hyväntahtoinen. Kyllähän mä itsekin tiedän että jotain pitäis tälle omalle päälle tehdä, _mut mistä mä aloitan?_

\--

  
Kello lähenee puolta kahdeksaa, nappaan puhelimen käteeni ja suuntaan kohti makuuhuonetta, jos vaikka alkaisin olla niin väsynyt ettei silmäni pian pysy avoinna pelkällä tahdonvoimalla. Pääsen kynnyksen yli kun melkein minut yllättäen ovikello soi ja pysähdyn paikalleni, aivan kuin oisin kasvattanut juuret siihen paikkaan. Kuuntelen kun se soi kolmesti lyhyillä tauoilla ja huomaan että olen pysäyttänyt oman hengitykseni. Mutta **miksi** mä ovikelloa pelkäisin?

Kävelen ovelle, riskillä avaan oviketjun suoraan katsomatta ovisilmästä ja käännän lukon auki. Ja niin kuin arvata saattaa, siellä sä seisot, melkein katuvana muttet kumminkaan. Huomaan että olet ollut jo lähdössä pois, koska seisot selkä ovelle kuin kesken liikeen jähmettyneenä ja vain puolipäätä on käännettynä minua kohden. Jätän oven auki ja käännyn ympäri, mä tarvitsen vettä.

  
Olen päässyt jo keittiöön saakka, kun kuulen ulko-oveni kilahtavan kiinni. Lasketan vettä lasiini ja kuulen kuinka potkit kenkiä jalastasi eteisessä. Ja ihan kuin mulla olis 40 astetta kuumetta ja aivot tykyttäisi ulos päästäni. Käännyn ympäri ja sä seisot mun keittiön oviaukossa niin itsevarman näköisenä etten saa katsettani irti. Jollain tasolla tilanne tuo minulle mieleen saalistuksen ja tämä on se silmänräpäys juuri ennen kun saalis pääsee hengestään.

Mä olen se _saalis_ ja sä **saalistaja** , mulla on nurkkaanajettu olo sun vaativan ja nälkäisen katseen alla. Lasken puolitäyden lasini tiskipöydälle ja rikon tämän kaiken hiljaisuuden kysymällä kysymyksen johon jo tiedän vastauksen: "Onko kaikki hyvin? Miksi ihmeessä sä tuut tänne aamulla kahdeksan tienoilla ilmottamatta mitään?" Sun silmät välkähtää ja tuttu hymy vilahtaa kasvoilla: "Mä arvasin että sä olisit hereillä ja kaikki on hyvin nyt."

Käännyn kasvot tiskiallasta kohden, vaikka tiedän että silloin jäät selkäni taakse ja se ei ole koskaan hyvä, minun kannaltani. Mutta ehkä mä vaan haen tätä, ehkä mä ajan itseni tähän samaan nurkkaan aina uudelleen vain siksi että sillä mä olen saanut sut pitää. Ja niin kuin tiesin, kuulen sun liikkuvan ja pian olet suoraan selkäni takana. Kätesi löytävät t-paitani alle ja kosketuksesi salpaa hengitykseni. "Etsä ois halunnu että mä tulen?" En meinaa löytää sanoja vastatakseni, koska sormesi leikkivät nyt jo boksereideni vyönauhalla ja vatsallani. "Rauski, mä..." Yritän aloittaa, mutta upotat sormesi kylkeeni melkein väkivaltaisen voimakkaasti. Se herättää minut ja käännyn ympäri, niin että kohtaan sut silmästä silmään ja etsin jotakin mistä ottaa kiinni. Sä pakenet mun katsetta ja yhtäkkiä mä taidankin olla se saalistaja.

"Te ootte _tapellu_ , siks sä oot täällä", totean melkein kylmästi mutta silti pieni myötätunto äänessäni kajastaen. "Mhm, jälleen joo mutta ihan uudesta aiheesta", sä sanot varovasti katsoen mua vähän alaviistosta silmiin ja jatkat kun en kysy: "Me tapeltiin _susta_."

On kuin joku olisi lyönyt mua paistinpannulla naamaan, kun minulle realisoituu se että **"Game Over"** :ini on liiankin lähellä. Etsin ääneni ja mietin mitä sanoisin: "Haluatko sä puhua asiasta?" "Ei, en tahdo puhua enää yhtään", melkein jo kuiskaat. Ja minä löydän rohkeuteni, jonka luulin kerinneen juosta jo puoli matkaan Timbuktuun. Seuraavana löydän yllättyneen ilmeesi kun huomaat olevasi keittiön matolla selällään ja minä yläpuolellasi lukiten jaloillani sinut paikalleen. "Retriss... Mä-ä", hymyilen änkytyksellesi, vien huuleni korvanlehteesi ja toisella kädelläni nappaan hiuksistasi kiinni: "Ootsä nyt Rauski ihan varma? Koska jos sä oot, niin mä voin vaikka antaa mun itsehillinnälle luvan poistua tästä kuviosta." Nykäisen kevyesti kiinni pitämistäni hiuksista ja liikutan huuliani avoimella kaulalla kohti solisluuta. Tunnen ihon värinän ja nostan katseeni suoraan toisen silmiin, jotka kertovat ihan omaa tarinaansa.

"Mä haluan tähän kuvioon vain meidät kaksi, en sun itsehillintää", ja mä naurahdan sun kommentille joka on niin vaativa. Vapautan otteeni hiuksistasi ja nousen ylös vapauttaen sinut muutenkin otteeltani. Käännän selkäni ja kävelen ulos keittiöstä todeten: "Tässä kuviossa ei oo koskaan ollut vain meitä kahta ja sä tiedät sen itsekkin."

En edes ylläty kun löydän itseni selkä vasten olohuoneeni seinää ja sinut tuijottamassa minua silmiin niin läheltä että huulienkin välillä on enää vain muutamia millejä. "Älä käännä selkääs mulle, niin kuin mulla ei ois mitään merkitystä, koska mä tiedän että _se ei oo totta_ ", sä toteat mulle ääni särkyen ja väristen. Ja millä voimalla sä puserratkin mua seinään, tuntuu ettei muutenkin sekaisassa ajatusmassassani ole enää mitään pienintäkään järkeä. Joten mä _luovutan_ täysin ja on kuin joku olisi katkonut johdot minun sekä itsehillintäni välillä. Upotan käteni niin tuttuihin jo melkein muodostaan ylikasvaneisiin hiuksiin ja kuron umpeen erottavat millit huultemme välillä. Nyt on sinun vuorosi löytää itsesi selkä vasten olohuoneeni seinää, ja voimalla.

\--

  
Kun mä havahdun seuraavan kerran, huomaan olevani omassa sängyssäni ja sä tuhiset kasvot mun rintaa vasten toinen kätesi ylitseni kurotellen. Mä hymyilen, vaikka mä tiedän että tää on se **lopun alku**. Mä tiedän etten sua enää sänkyyni tuu päästämään, koska valintoja on meidän kaikkien tehtävä joskus elämässämme ja mun valinta on vetää ovi kiinni eikä vain jättää sitä raolleen taas.

Ehkä tunnin tai kahden kuluttua sä avaat silmäsi ja mä katson sua ihan niin kuin koko tämän ajan kun olen ollut hereillä sun nukkuessa. Sä hymyilet mulle takaisin ja ennen kun kerkiät edes aloittaa sanomaan mitään totean: "Kai sä Rauski ymmärrät kun mä sanon että tää on se viimeinen kerta kun sä olet siinä _noin_?" Loukkaantuneisuus häivähtää sun silmissä hetken, mutta toteat kuitenkin: "Kai mun on _pakko_ , en mä voi sua omistaa ja mä oon niin huono valitsemaan."

Nauran avoimesti ja upotan nenäni sun hiuksiin hetkeksi ennen kuin jatkan: " _Mä valitsen sun puolesta_ , mutta en sun takiasi vaan itseni, koska mikään ei oo kuluttavampaa kuin tää että mä tiedän ettet sä koskaan tuu olemaan täysin mun ja mä en sitä tule pidemmän päälle kestämään."

Nään että sä haluaisit paeta mun katsetta, muttet sitä tee ja arvostan sitä. Sä hivutat itses ylemmäs, painat huules mun huulille ja yksinäinen kyynel valuu sun silmäkulmasta. Kun sä irtaudut, sä vain toteat monotonisesti ettei kai äänesi särkyisi: "Sä päästät musta irti, että sä voit jatkaa eteenpäin. Pystynköhän mä koskaan samaan?"

Kun en vastaa, sä nouset istumaan ja alat repiä vaatteita päälles jolloin mun katseeni harhailee sun rintakehälle toisen rintalihaksen kohdalle ja ympärille muodostuneeseen liilaan jälkiryppääseen. Mä tunnen oloni aivan viistoistakesäseks yli-innostuneeks teinikundiks ja mua naurattaa ihan hulluna, mutta tuolle jäljelle on syynsä ja siksi se siinä on. Se on kuin shakin viimeisiä siirtoja, jotka vain odottavat toisen osapuolen huomaavan olevansa kusessa voidakseen yrittää pelastaa edes ylpeytensä rippeet. Vain aika tulee kertomaan minulle olenko niin hyvä ennakoimaan asioita kun minulle sanotaan.

Sä et niitä jälkiä huomaa kiskoessasi t-paitaa ja hupparia päällesi. Avaan suuni vasta kun olet jo makuuhuoneeni ovella: "Tää on nyt sit tässä, pärjää ja pysytään kavereina niinku sovittu..." Sä käännyt ympäri kyyneleet silmissäs: "Mä en ois ikinä uskonu että se on sinä joka ton lauseen sanoo ja vielä noin.. Ihan täysin ilman minkään sortin tunnesidettä."Mä annan mun äänen vähän pettää liitoksistaan ja sanon: "Jonkun täytyy olla se _vahva_ , mä en yleensä oo, mut usko kun mä sanon että tää ei oo _läpihuutojuttu_ mullekkaan."

Sä harppaat takaisin mun sängyn viereen ja suutelet mua niin että luulen että taju häviää. Suudelma maistuu epätoivolle, ikävälle ja verelle joka alahuulestani hiljalleen pulppuaa sinun hampaidesi siihen kalahdettua. Kun sä irtoat pois, mä suljen silmäni ja kuuntelen kuinka sä määrätietoisesti poistut mun asunnosta. Viimeinen asia minkä susta kuulen on kun laitat oven sellaisella voimalla kiinni että siinä oleva metallinen postiluukku helähtää vastalauseeksi. Mä tajuan olevani ihan hirveän väsynyt ja tahdon vain nukkua.

\--

**Loppunäytös:**

Kello näyttää iltakymmentä, kun mä herään, olen aivan pihalla vuorokaudesta ja paikasta, oikeastaan melkein kaikesta. Nousen ylös ja huomaan kuinka melkein olen vetreä heti herätessäni, mutten oikeasti kumminkaan ole sitä vaan se on puhdasta harhaa. Heittelen laittalla olevat vaatteet pyykkikoriin, kaivelen kaapista itselleni puhtaat vaatteet ja nappaan pyyhkeen makuuhuoneen oven päältä. Kävelen kohti suihkua ja käyn napsauttamassa sekä tietokoneen että vedenkeittimen päälle ensin.

Kun kävelen ulos suihkusta kuin uudestisyntyneenä kuulen ovikellon soivan ja mä muistan. "Kappas, aivan aikataulussa, hieman ennalta-arvattavaa tosin.." Hymähdän ja heitän pyyhkeen sohvalle väliaikaisesti kun lähden kävelemään ulko-ovelle. 

Samaisen huolettomasti kiskaisen lukon ovesta auki kuin aiemminkin ja kohtaan jäätävän katseen oven ulkopuolella. Peruutan kaksi askelta niin että hän mahtuu astumaan kyynyksen yli ja alan laskea päässäni kahdestakymmenestä alaspäin. "Mä arvasin että sä tuut", totean ykskantaan johon hän vastaa: "Mitäpä vittua kuvittelit Retris? Tottakai mä tulin." Kerkiän laskemaan nollaan ja ajattelemaan toisen lauseen aloittamista kun nyrkki tärähtää kasvoihini niin että horjahdan tasapainostani lattiaa kohden. Haparoin muutaman askeleen taaemmas, joudun jopa toisella kädelläni ottamaan tukea, mutta saan tasapainoni kasattua ja kysyn: "Kertoko Rauski?" "Kertoko mitä? Mä kerkisin vaan näkemään sun taideteokses kun se kiskas paidan pois suihkuun suunnatessaan ja sit mä jo lähdin", hän sihahtaa niin myrkyllisesti mutta mä vastaan vain hymyllä takaisin. "Zappis, mä ihailen sun impulsiivisuutta ja mä ansaitsin ton aivan täysin, mutta se oli myös muistutus sulle." Hän pyöräyttää silmiään niin teatraalisesti että meinaan ehdottaa teatterikoulua, mutta päätän olla hiljaa ja odotan hänen kysyvän. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen hän kysyykin ehkä vähän epäröiden: "Muistuttaa mua mistä?"

"Siitä ettei Rauski tuu olemaan koskaan täysin sun, ei se ollut munkaan, ei se kai ikinä pysty lopullisesti valitsemaan. Mutta sua ja mua erottaa se asia että sä pystyt elämään sen asian kanssa, mä en."

  
Hän kävelee luokseni ja halaamme veljesmäisesti ennen kuin hän poistuu mitään lausahdukseeni vastaamatta ja mä tiedän että hän hiljaisesti itsekkin hyväksyy asian päänsä sisällä. Minä sen sentäs pystyn sanomaan ääneen.

Ovi sulkeutuu takanani ja melkein ihmettelen, että mihin jäi puuttumaan **"Game over"** -momentumi, kunnes tajuan ettei sitä tullut vaan mä pelasin tän loppuun ja läpi asti. Ja mä hymyilen taas, aidommin kuin kuukausiin.

**Author's Note:**

> Johan nyt puhalluttaa! HUH! Mutta nyt se on tätä notea vaille siinä ja nyt palataan taas sorvin ääreen muissa tehtävissä sitten, kiitos jos jaksoit lukea tänne saakka ja kiitos jos jaksat antaa jonkin sortin mielipidettäkin! Uu, arvostan suuresti! 
> 
> Kiittelen myös tätä kautta kaikkia ihania jotka ovat kommentoineet tai jättäneet kudoksia toiseen ficciini <3 Olette ihania! Sekin on saamassa jatkoa, nyt kun on solmut availtu! 
> 
> Kiitos vielä myös kaikille kanssaficcaajilleni (onko tuo edes sana?) jotka inspiroivat minua teksteilläni suuresti, you are awesome <3 Mainittakoon nyt vielä erikseen Kyynelpuron upea songficci ja Asetyleenihappiliekin ihanat raapaleet, puhumattakaan sitten kaikesta muustakin, mutta en tähän tahdo vuodattaa. Haha!
> 
> Ps. Ficin nimi oli aina julkaisuvaiheeseen saakka "Game Over", en tiedä miksi muutin, ehkä hyvä ehkä ei?


End file.
